


Even if you forget, I'll always remember

by lustflower



Category: Shall We Date?: Lost Alice
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustflower/pseuds/lustflower
Summary: Airis discovers the feelings that Luke nourishes for her and the two let themselves be carried away by their emotions.AKA Chapter 9: What would have happened if Luke hadn't stopped.





	Even if you forget, I'll always remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is the first fiction I've ever written and posted, and my first attemp at a smutty text.  
> Also, I'm not a native english speaker and no one "beta-tested" the fic, so I ask for forgiveness if you find mistakes or the text isn't as fluid as I hope.  
> I'm realy looking forward to read some comments, but please be nice!
> 
> Furthermore I warn you, this is literally just smut and definitively NSFW.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading it!

"Airis, even if you forget, I'll always remember, I'll never forget"

Airis was sitting on her bed, absorbed in her own thoughts.  
It had been a very long couple of weeks, rich of new experiences but also filled with disappointments. However, at the moment she wasn't really meditating on those events, but rather thinking back to how Luke had suddenly embraced her, whispering with sweetness – and also a little melancholy – those words, as she shared her fear of completely losing herself to the man that had stood by her side since the beginning of this adventure of hers.  
She had completely lost her memory when she awoke in Wonderland, the only recollections left her name and the mirror through which she had reached the strange world, and she feared she could forget even those small relics of hers, as the days went by, especially since everyone in Wonderland was convinced she was “the Alice” they had been waiting for, the “Protagonist” of the story woven by the Spinner of Tales, and called her by that name.

Since her arrival in Wonderland many things had happened, and Luke had been with her every step of the way, helping and protecting her, as she tried to regain her memory and find the way home, but that embrace they shared had been completely unexpected, and had left Airis confused and a little flustered.  
She had been attracted to Luke since the very beginning, when he rescued her from the woods where she was wandering and took her to his Tea Party, and her fascination had only grown in the time they had spent together – and how could she not have found him attractive, with those wonderful emerald-coloured eyes, his flowing jet-black hair and his caring and gentlemanly behaviour, not to mention the fact that he was always there for her, to defend and comfort her – but she did not think the Hatter would think about her in the same way. Not in their situation, at least. Not when they were on a mission to recover her lost memories and they found themselves again and again in troubles or danger.  
She didn't expect that he would think about her as more than a friend, but, after that unforeseen hug, the idea that her feelings were reciprocate had begun to dance in her head, and the memories of her emotions as he embraced her made her heart flutter.

A sudden knock on her door distracted her from those thoughts.  
“Come in” she said, recognizing the soft touch.  
“How are you?”  
With a concerned look on his face, Luke opened the door and stepped in the room, making her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his silky voice.  
“Everything is fine, Luke” answered Airis, standing up as he entered, smiling sweetly.  
“I'm sorry we're not closer to find your way home” he stated, approaching her and taking her small right hand into his “But we'll succeed, I promise you. I'll always be here for you, to help and protect you”  
She blushed, her heart racing due to his vicinity and his sweet words. She was thinking about him until a moment before, and now he was so near she could feel his breath. Still, one word caught her off guard.  
“...Always?” she asked, suppressing a gulp.  
“Yes, always” he replied, lifted her hand and placed a long kiss on the palm.  
“But why?”  
“Don't you know?”  
His lips moved on her slender wrist, sending her shivers to her spine.  
“L... Luke...”  
His beautiful eyes were now fixed on hers, wile hers were widened at the sudden turn of events.  
“I've been in love with you for the longest time”

His heated whisper caused her heart to jump again, taken by surprise but extremely happy at the same time. She could see the depth of his feelings in his beautiful green eyes and couldn't look away. For whatever reason, she had no doubt whatsoever as to the sincerity of his words: he loved her, and somehow he had been in love with her since before she arrived in Wonderland.  
As these thoughts sank in her mind, Airis instantaneously understood her own feelings too. It wasn't just attraction she felt for him. All was so clear now.  
“I love you too”  
Brimming with sheer joy, those three little words seemed woefully inadequate, but she was sure of them. She had found him charming since the beginning of their relation, but that was not all. In the time they had spent together, she had truly fallen in love with him.  
“I may have lost my memory and I may not remember what could have been between us before all of this, but I'm sure of my feelings. Here, now, I'm in love with you” she said with a shy smile, well aware that there was no way he couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest.  
“Oh Airis” he whispered her name with a melancholy smile, the burden of the past, all but lost to her, weighing on his shoulders alone, as his own heart fluttered in his chest: she loved him too. How long had he been waiting for those words to come out of her mouth?  
Luke gently cupped her cheek in a soft caress and Airis closed her eyes slowly, relishing his soft touch.

Suddenly, his lips pressed against hers, surprising her a little, but also sending shivers to her spine.  
His kiss felt so much softer and gentler than she had imagined, communicating all the emotions he felt, in their first real kiss. Even though she didn't remember anything, she suddenly felt like she had been desiring being with him for a very long time, as if she'd had these feelings for him long before they met in Wonderland too.  
Slowly, Luke's other hand moved to caressed her cheek too, framing her face, not letting her escape from his heated kiss and, as their kiss became more and more heated, she started having a hard time standing, her legs trembling and her head almost spinning, in a daze.  
She sensed herself wanting more and more of Luke and she could tell that he was feeling the same.  
Their lips parted for a second and they locked eyes, the irises of both of them dilated in desire. There was so much the both of them wanted to say, but it was as the words didn't want to come out. And, on second thoughts, in that situation words were definitively overrated.

“Luke...” she managed to say in what sounded more as a moan as an actual word, asking fore more.  
In silent response, Luke gently guided her backwards, until her calves touched the frame of the bed, before pushing her back on the mattress, surprising her. With a swift movement, he climbed over her on all four, intertwining his finger with hers and taking her hands near her head.  
“I love you” he whispered frantically, as if he could no longer hold back his emotions, piercing her with an earnest heat-filled gaze.  
Mesmerized by the new way he was looking at her, a little wail escaped Airis's lips and her cheeks flustered even more at the sight of the burning passion in his eyes, but before she could gather her thoughts enough to respond, Luke kissed her again, slowly lowering his body on hers.  
This kiss was much more passionate than the one before, making her skin growing more and more heated; she leaned into the kiss and boldly opened her lips to let his tongue in, eager to taste him, begging for more and getting exactly what she wanted. She moaned as his tongue darted in her mouth, savouring it, her sweet taste causing him to groan in response.

Their desire was clear and insatiable, barely letting them breathe.  
His body was now pressed on hers, pinning her to the bed, and he slipped one of his legs between hers, teasing them apart, as his lips moved to her jawbone and her neck. His kisses were hungry, yearning, making her shiver in pleasure. Craving for more, he slowly lowered one of his hands to touch her waist, feeling her skin burning hot of desire for him through the fabric of her dress.  
“You don't know how desperate I've been to touch you” he said, panting against her throat, almost unable to catch his breath “How long I have been wanting this, how long I have been wanting to be with you”  
After saying that, Luke's lips were on hers again, ravenous and passionate, while his hand moved from her side to grab one of her breasts, massaging it, making her wail in his mouth, as she found it impossible to think of anything else but him. She desperately wanted him too, and she moved her free hand to caress his raven black hair, encouraging him to continue.  
“I love you Luke” she whispered in a pant as their lips faintly parted, wanting to let him know that she felt the same way.  
In response, Luke groaned and even intensified his kisses, his hand roaming on Airis's body with even more desire, while his growing arousal started grinding against her leg, making her quiver again in odd satisfaction and excitement.  
In a bold move, he slowly moved his hand downwards to the edge of her skirt and and lifted it a little, to put his hand on her thigh, still protected by the hosiery, making her moan in pleasure at the unexpected touch, before moving upwards again, caressing his way up until he reached the limit of the stocking and came to feel her soft bare skin under his fingers.  
At the unanticipated but exciting feeling, she rocked her hips almost involuntarily against him, longing for him to continue.

Without any warning, Luke froze abruptly.  
He stopped his kisses and lifted his head to look at the woman he loved, his face distorted as if he were in pain, his hands balled into fists as if he was fighting against something, his brows drawn into a grim expression. He gasped and sank his head in the bed, in the space between her head and her shoulder, his hairs brushing against her cheek, panting fast and frantically.  
“Luke, what's wrong?” Airis asked hesitantly, her voice trembling, completely taken aback.  
“I... can't” he whispered in response, sounding pained.

Still breathless, pressed underneath his body, she felt confused and dumbfounded by the abrupt change in his behaviour, and tried to move her head to the side to look at him, though she could only see his black hair.  
“Luke?” she called him again, causing him to raise his head again.  
He brought his forehead to rest against hers and took a shaky breath, his eyes closed, knowing that if he had looked into her eyes, no words could have come out of his mouth.  
“Unless you remember...” he started explaining “Until you regain your lost memories... I can't, it wouldn't be right... I don't want you to regret anything... Both your past and your future are so dear to me...”  
The struggle raging inside him was clear in his words and in the sudden rigidity of his body.  
He didn't want to take advantage of Airis or her loss of memory, but at the same time to stop now, turned on as he was, and to let go of the woman he loved, who just declared her own love for him, was physically painful.

Airis's heart skipped a beat.  
It made her exceedingly happy to see how much he cared about and respected her, but at the same time she knew she wanted him, her body asking incessantly for more, aching for his touch. Her face redden even more, embarrassed by the train of her own thoughts, but she couldn't deny what she felt.  
There was no way she could allow him to stop now.  
“Luke” she said in a whisper, her voice shaking both from embarrassment and arousal.  
He didn't move, but a gasp escaped his chest as the sound of his name.  
“Luke, please” she managed to squeak out, feeling her own cheeks growing even hotter “I need you”

Luke let out a heated and shivery pant as those heat-filled words coming out of her sweet mouth made him tremble again, a wave of desire spreading in his body like a bolt of lightning.  
He lifted his head and gazed down into Airis's eyes with burning passion, as she lied under him.  
“Is this really what you want?” he asked, secretly hoping for an affirmative answer.  
“Yes” she answered, her voice full of expectation and desire, shaking but somehow confident too, her own honest and clear-cut response dyeing her cheeks even redder, if possible.  
Seeing how he was still struggling, she decided to be even more straightforward. She knew she could not let him walk away without regretting it later.  
“Please” Airis added in a lower voice “Please, Luke... Touch me”

The last two words were nothing more than a whisper, that sent a shock of pleasure to her lower belly, but they had the effect she was hoping for: that shy but sure plead, made Luke lose all restraints.  
He let out a groan, squeezing her hand still intertwined with his, and crashed his lips onto hers in an heated and insatiable kiss, his tongue darting in her mouth, leaving behind any doubt or fear he could have had, putting aside all his resolutions. He had waited for far too long to resist her, to resist that prayer of hers, and he found himself unable to hold himself back, not not when she craved it as much as he did.  
He wanted her, no, he needed her, needed to feel her becoming completely his.  
Airis buried her free hand in his black hair again as his hungry mouth moved to her throat and collarbone, licking and biting her in passion and lust, to bolster his confidence, and, as a whimper escaped her parted lips, making him pant against her skin in pleasure and strengthening his eagerness, he released his clenched hand still on her thigh, caressing her leg slowly but firmly.  
She moaned his name as he rub along her inner thighs right over the edge of her stocking, tracing the form of her leg toward the spot where it met her body.  
“Tell me to stop, or I won't” he softly spoke near her ear, approaching her most sensitive parts.  
“Don't...” she swiftly replied in a whisper. She wanted to feel his touch more than she could have ever imagined and there was no way in hell she would let him stop his hand.

Luke's words died in his throat when he reached her panties, stroking them lightly, feeling them damp with her arousal. He groaned and buried his face in her shoulder.  
“Oh, Airis” he gasped quietly, feeling her tremble under him.  
She was already wet, ready for him, and he could feel she craved his touch almost as much he desired to touch her, if not even more.  
This was way more intimate than he had planned to go when he came to her house that day, but he knew exactly what he wanted to do to her and, with her earnest consent, nothing was keeping him back.

Gently, he used his fingers to pull her panties to the side, to reveal the bare skin underneath, while he lifted his head to look to her face, flushed on the cheek and so beautiful.  
Her eyes were dark and wanting, her chin slightly raised to expose her throat, redden from his previous ministration, her mouth slightly open to breathe deeper and try to contain her excited tremors.  
Not moving his eyes from hers, he slid his fingers between her folds, finding her dripping and ready to receive his attentions, and she arched in pleasure, but did not avert his gaze.  
He could feel himself throb in response and he fought not to rush things. He had been waiting for this for so long, he wanted to savour every moment, every emotion, every little sound she made.  
Instead, he moved his fingers slowly, allowing her wetness to cover them, before slowly tickle her clit.  
“Ah, Luke” Airis groaned, arching her body.  
She could feel his desire to touch her, as he slowly circled his finger on her bud, already throbbing.  
She moved her leg, wanting for more, bending it and placing her foot on the bed, to ease his movement and allow him more space for his explorations, and, responding to her longing movement, he dipped a finger inside her, causing her closed her eyes and threw her head back in pleasure, a silent cry in her open mouth.

He was enjoying every instant of it.  
He had wanted to touch her for the longest time, but what he didn't know was that giving her pleasure and feeling her body aching for him was one of the best thing he could have ever imagined.  
“Airis, look at me” he said in a passionate and lustful voice, without pausing his exploring fingers.  
It was far too late to stop now. And he didn't want to. He wanted her so much it was almost painful.  
With a pant, Airis obeyed his request, a little surprised by his unexpected audacious behaviour, but even more turned on by his confidence and the situation in itself. Her blue eyes, now locked into his, were black with lust, her cheek flushed, her long blond hair dishevelled and spread on the bed.  
He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Do you like it?” he asked in a flash of boldness, without stopping his passionate ministrations, feeling her arousal building more and more “Do you like me touching you?”  
Suddenly she closed her eyes and turned her head away, embarrassed at his words.  
Of course she was enjoying herself, there was no denying that, her body was already revealing everything about her excitement, but she felt ashamed of her own feelings and the idea of expressing those feelings out loud, confessing them openly to him, was just too much for her.  
But Luke wasn't going to give up. He wanted to hear her voice crying out to him, saying things that no one in their right mind could ever imagine to come out from that gentle mouth of hers.  
“Don't look away” he told her with a sweeter voice “Look at me, my love”  
He knew he was crossing a line, and he felt almost afraid he had gone too far, but he couldn't stop.

Her eyes opened again as she heard those loving words and she looked back at him, noticing how his own cheeks were red and hot with self-consciousness. He was acting bold, but only because of his long-time desire for her and longing to make her his in mind and body.  
“I want you to talk to me, to hear your lovely voice ” he whispered with a yearning voice “I want you to be completely and irrevocably mine, I want to hear how much you like what I do to you and what you want me to do to you... Would you do that?”  
She nodded, still a little embarrassed at his daring request, but even more turned on at the sight of this new sassy part of the man she loved.  
“So... Do you like my fingers inside you? Do you like them touching your sweet bud?” he asked again, whispering in her ear, this time with even more shameless words, dipping his finger in her slit to coat them with her fluids before tantalise her clit again, a little faster, following what he described with his words.  
“Y-Yes” she whimpered, giving in to his request, deeply enjoying the moment “Touch me more”  
Luke groaned at those words, kissing her lips with passion and continuing to touch her with fervour.  
He added a finger and plunged them inside her, arching them inside her and hitting her most sensitive spot as his thumb stroked her throbbing nub, making her body spasm and claiming a louder moan from her throat.  
Her sensual reaction made him shiver too, deeply enjoying and aroused by the sensation of having her in his complete control, his own cock twitching in his pants, grinding against her leg still caught between his, but it was still not enough, not nearly enough to satiate his thirst for her.

Without any warning, Luke removed his finger from her, causing her to whine at the abrupt absence.  
Airis was again taken aback by his sudden action but, before she could say anything, he got up from his position, releasing the hand still intertwined with his, and she realized his intentions, gasping suddenly as he gripped the elastic of her underwear his nimble fingers, pulling them down to slip them off her slender legs and feet, leaving her privates completely bare.  
He knew that if he had stopped to consider his actions he'd have grown uncertain, so he just sank onto his knees on the ground in front of the bed, pulling her toward him until her ass was almost on the edge of the mattress, and moved back between her legs, accompanying her feet on the frame of the bed, spreading her thighs in an almost indecent way, looking at his prize.  
At the sight of him between her legs, obscenely splayed before him, looking shamelessly at her wide open sex, so wet and ready for him, unprotected and vulnerable, she gasped in embarrassment, blushing, though anticipating and looking forward to what he was going to do to her.  
He gulped seeing her like that, her sweet scent filling his nostrils, but he didn't want to force anything on her.  
“Oh Airis” he said, mesmerized, before adding his request “M-May I?”  
“Yes, Luke... Please” she panted, aching for him to touch her again, her sex pulsing with desire.  
“Please what?” he asked, made bolder by the needy tone of her voice, a smirk on his face, lightly licking the inside of her thigh, just above the stocking, and making her giggle nervously, tickled.  
“Please” she moaned again, her voice reduced to an eager whimper “Lick me”

The last word had barely left her lips before his hands and mouth were on her cunt, Luke grunting against her, lightning of excitement running his body, desperate to taste her as a starving man before a rich banquet.  
His fingers spread her enough for him to slide his tongue around her clit and down to her entrance, making her gasp, and he savoured his first taste of her.  
She was like nothing he'd ever known, her flavour sweet and salty and metallic at the same time, her scent neither too strong nor too weak, and he cherished it, relishing the feeling of her under his tongue.  
“Yes” she moaned arching her back and seeing sparks behind her closed eyes “Don't stop”  
Encouraged by her heated words, he hummed against her, dipping his tongue into her slit before moving back up to lick along the outside of the hood of her clit.  
He wanted to make her become unhinged in pleasure, and he could feel he was doing a good job at it.

He flicked his tongue back and forth over the sensitive nub, teasing it again and again, causing her to writhe, while one of her hands reached down to stroke his hair.  
“Luke, yes... right there. Lick me like that”  
She never knew it was possible for her to feel so aroused, to experience such height of pleasure to forget completely herself and her natural composure. But there she was, screaming profanities for him.  
A nervous chuckle escaped Luke's lips as he heard her saying exactly what he wanted to hear, and he felt even more turned on at her words.  
He pulled his mouth off of her for a moment and brought his hand to her folds, pushing a finger slowly into her soaking cunt her, feeling her extreme slickness, before using the same finger to stimulate her clit, his eyes darting from her face, now distorted in pleasure, to her cunt, so outspread and eager for more.  
“Oh, Airis” he could only hum, looking at her wetness, his own arousal pressing in his trousers at the sight of her sex and the sound of her moans “You're so beautiful... Tell me how you like it”  
He sank two fingers into her tight heat as he moved his mouth back to her clit, ravaging her once more.  
“Yes... Finger me, lick me... I'm so open for you, Luke... Please” she begged, bucking her hips toward him.

At the sound of that litany of filthy words spilling from her perfect, sweets lips, he lost all his control.  
He licked and sucked at her clit desperately, moving his finger in and out of her wet heat faster and faster, her words now a jumble, his name called over and over mixed with obscenities and encouragements.  
Suddenly a louder moan burst from her mouth and she pushed her hips toward him, doing her best to thrust down onto his hand and against his mouth.  
“Oh Luke, I'm... I'm gonna c...”  
Luke removed his mouth from her for just a second, replacing his tongue with his thumb, refusing to let her excitement alleviate, not even for a moment.  
“Yes Airis, scream my name when you cum” he told her before plunging his mouth on her again.  
He worked her even faster, his tongue flicking on her clit again and again, his fingers thrusting in her dripping cunt as he was fucking her with his fingers.  
At last, she tumbled over the edge, and as he felt her tighten, feeling her cum on his hand and in his mouth, she cried out his name over and over again, clenching her fists in the covers.  
“LUKE! YES!”

As she finally calmed down, they laid there for a moment, both of them unable to move and panting, his forehead resting on her mount of Venus.  
She was still sighing and moaning softly when he pulled his hand from her body.  
“Luke” she called him, undone, reaching out to him to pull him back to the bed near her.  
He happily followed her lead, letting her draw him down to her so she can kiss him softly.  
Her smile was bright when he pulled back to look at her.  
“I hope that was satisfactory, my love” he said, making her laugh.  
“It was perfect” she assured him “You... You are perfect.”


End file.
